Silversong123's Mini Deluxes
Books The Freedom Song - Rippleclaw lives a normal life in LightningClan. He has lots of friends, a mate, and is going to become a father. His life is perfect until one day, BrokenClan attack and take him hostage along with some of his friends and mate. Legend has it whenever you hear a beautiful tune sung by the flowers, it means you will be freed by all evil. But this doesn't always mean you will live. It is called the Freedom song. What happens when Rippleclaw hears this delightful music? Will he escape the blood-stained claws of the evil BrokenClan cats, or will he die trying? Grayfawn Speaks: A Heartless Mate - Grayfawn narrates this wonderful story in which she has to suffer not being able to stay with Hawkfrost forever, then having to stand and watch him do everything but visit her and their new kits. '' ''Soul Eater - Wolfsong and Runningbreeze are your normal SwiftClan warriors. They have their hearts open for each other, loving family members, and good friends. But what happens when two strange cats visit the warriors' forest and slaughtered cats are appearing everywhere? Wolfsong is chosen to be a mister and control a special weapon. The slaughters are getting worse and the strange cats seem to be stalking every lone cat. Can Wolfsong and Runningbreeze find the puzzle to this blood curling, belly churning series of massacres? Into That Good Night - Snowflake and Icefall are identical twin sisters. But, Snowflake is a loner that falls in love with a cat from another Clan, and Icefall is your average ThunderClan warrior that has her own heart set on a special tom. Meanwhile, Cloverpaw and Rushpaw, two WindClan apprentices, stir up a big mess in the Clan. With a lie that they make up taking seriously by their clanmates, the two worry that they might have stirred up chaos that can ruin their Clan. In RiverClan, Oatwhisker makes his Clan believe he is ill. For wanting to stay out of Clan duties and not participate in Clan activities, Oatwhisker might just get the punishment of the decade. Five cats, three problems, and chaos make its way in. Small Talk - Have you ever wondered what happened with Speckletail and Frostfur? Remember, they stayed behind with Mudfur's body when the Clans left the forest? This is the story of the two she-cats' lives told through Speckletail's eyes as they live the rest of their short lives. A Heartbeat - Snowfall is a beatiful newly-made warrior. Her mother has been murdered, and the disappearances throughout the Clans is making the air around Snowfall tense and filled with questions. Will she be able to uncover the truth, or will she just die in a quick heartbeat? Not Alone - Duckpaw is small, white-furred, and has a high-pitched mew. Outcasted by his Clan, Duckpaw has a decision to make: live and suffer the bullying, or take his life to spare the tears. Category:Series Category:Silversong's Fanfiction